


Of Angels & Crusaders

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Racism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene is over nine-hundred miles away from her cozy farm in King County, Georgia to make a life for herself in Boston, Massachusetts. It's a large leap from small town to big city, but she's found that making new friends and having a new job can make things a lot better... Now if only the mob wasn't breathing for her neck.</p><p>(A Boondock Saints/Walking Dead crossover of fun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 5, 1999

**Author's Note:**

> **(Welp I've done it. I've decided to write a Walking Dead/Boondock Saints crossover... And I'm damn happy for it! I love both films and hey, look, Norman Reedus in both! Now if we can just get Sean to have a scene in TWD.... I think my ovaries would implode hehe!**
> 
>  
> 
> **On another note, I'm bringing in a fun pairing of Beth Greene & Murphy MacManus. But I'm also giving Connor someone. Because the boys do everything together. It would be too out of character to split them both having a chance of happiness and I plan on keeping as much of the boys characters in tact as I can manage! **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Also I'm having fun and possibly bringing in some BDS characters that should've gotten more time because they deserved it! And a special thanks to** maybe-obsessed **from tumblr, who gave me a needed nudge to get this shit goin! Love ya, hun! Enjoy!)**

_I walk in the bar and the fella's all cheer,_   
_They order me up a whiskey and beer._   
_You ask me why I'm writing this poem,_   
_Some call it a tavern but I call it home._ **  
Fuck You, I'm Drunk** , Paddy and the Rats  
 **.  
** **Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 1: March 5, 1999_ .

"Shawn, those are breakable! Please be careful!"

Beth Greene bit her lip as she heard Shawn curse up a storm as he carried in a rather heavy box of silverware, glass, and other breakables – _antique_ breakables – through the door of her new studio one-bedroom and bathroom apartment room on the fifth floor.

Her own place. A part of Beth still couldn't believe her luck at finding a place so cheap and close to her school. She still couldn't believe she had her own place! Her own home. A place to decorate and call her own. It was... Incredibly exciting, if not also a little startling and scary to take in.

Her new place was beautiful, if not a little... rough around the edges. Daddy hadn't looked too pleased when he'd seen the place. He'd grimaced at the large, old lift next to a set of dusty and ancient looking stairs. He'd frowned the whole way up while her new landlady – an elderly woman with a thick Irish brogue who'd introduced herself as Maeve Breen and her cute little Yorkshire terrier and Shetland sheepdog that took to Beth's cooing instantly, much to the woman's amusement – showed them to her new home.

Maeve – as she insisted Beth call her – had lead them to the top floor – the fifth – before getting off, the dogs padding happily alongside them. Beth found the whole building to be amazing, even with her father’s wary and unimpressed glances around. Beth liked how the building looked like it had actually been a factory long ago; maybe for newspapers or something in the 20s. But now it had been hollowed out and reused for people to live in. The top floor had been split into three living-sections and a large, awkward shaped hall.

When Maeve had let them into 5B – having to jiggle the nob and twist the key before it gave – Beth's excitement had bubbled up to the point she was almost bouncing on her toes as Maeve led her and her daddy in.

It was a decent space. The walls were brick and the floor was concrete, but Beth knew she could just buy a few rugs to help with heating up the place and giving it some life. There were large windows lining the wall across from the door, which made her a little uncomfortable but at least they were on the fifth floor and it made the lighting really nice and Maeve had showed her that it came with blinds if she wanted to use them.

It had a kitchen with an old fashion sink and gas stove, a washer that looked like it had seen better days, a place to hang and dry her clothes, and a bathroom with a shower that reminded her of the ones you saw in PE locker rooms; open and a sprout hanging from the ceiling with a rusty looking pipe that was squared off with a drain and a plain white curtain to give a sense of privacy.

Topping it off was an old fridge, cabinets in the kitchen, a closet for coats and some of her clothes – luckily she'd brought a dresser – and a small bedroom area. Otherwise everything was pretty open and exposed... And it wasn't bad. It was a home. She'd have a roof over her head... It would work. And even though her daddy – after getting her key from Maeve – had tried to talk her out of it, she felt content.

That had been a week before she'd moved in – after paying the rent for the next three months up ahead – and was being helped by her family. Maggie and her mother Annette were helping get her bed made and clothes and items settled away while she, her brother, Maggie's boyfriend Glenn – who'd been invited along – and her daddy were packing in the last of her boxes... It was amazing how much stuff one could accumulate after twenty-three years.

“Please tell me that's everything,” Shawn grumbled as Annette took the box from him as he rubbed his back and he wiped sweat from his brow. “Lord above, Beth... You got too much stuff.”

Beth stuck her tongue out as he chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. He was annoyed, but Beth knew this was more than just having to carry her stuff up five flights of stairs or drag it through an uncooperative elevator. Shawn was in the same boat as her daddy; unimpressed and unhappy. He didn't want Beth living so far from home. So far from King County, Georgia.

Boston, Massachusetts hadn't been her first choice. But after seeing all that her new school had to offer – the chance to grow in her teaching major and minor in singing – was too appealing to turn away. Also the distance was another factor; the freedom it offered.

Beth loved her family. She loved King County. She really did... But she knew she'd never grow there. There she'd just be little Beth Greene, youngest daughter of Hershel, little sister of wildcat Maggie and future Army Bound Shawn. Little Beth Greene... She didn't want to just be little anymore. She wanted to – needed to – grow. And Boston was the place to do that. Sure the city was large and she knew no one... But it was an adventure.

“Thanks, Shawn,” she said, hugging her brother tightly in thanks and also for trying to not let his worry for her ruin her good mood. Shawn hugged her back and rubbed her back, sighing but giving her a smile.

Beth strolled over to her father and mother – who were helping put the old couch that Otis had been kind enough to give her as a going away gift from him and Patricia – and hugged them both tightly. They were both thrown for only a second before she was being squeezed in return.

"Oh, Bethy,” her mother sighed sadly, running her fingers through her hair while her father kissed her forehead. “Do you really have to move so far away? Going to worry me to the grave, you are,” she chided and Beth laughed while her father shook his head in agreement to his wife, grumbling.

“I'll be okay. I'm only a phone-call away. And Glenn is going to show you how to Skype so we can see each other. It'll be like I'm still home.” Beth gently pried herself from her parents unwavering grip around her and stepped back to look at them both before glancing behind them at Maggie and Glenn and Shawn for some help.

“Uh, yeah! No problem there. I'll help ya out. It'll be easy,” Glenn said, stumbling over his words while Maggie rolled her eyes at him but nodded. Shawn just shrugged his broad shoulders but was smiling sadly.

Hershel sighed and nodded before kissing her forehead once more. She knew they'd have to leave soon. They'd taken three vehicles to help her get her stuff here, but were leaving her own here with her, having parked it across the semi-busy street and giving her the keys once they arrived. They'd be taking Maggie and Shawn's car and truck back. They'd left at two in the morning to travel the sixteen hour drive from home. She'd made them all promise to stop at a motel or something, as it was now seven in the afternoon and would be eight in the morning by the time they got home. And they could use the rest after helping Beth tote all her stuff up five flights.

“Thank you so much, Daddy, Mama, Shawn, Maggie, Glenn... I'll keep in touch, I promise,” she assured, feeling a pang of sadness. She didn't want to send them away so soon but they had to get back to Georgia so they could get back to the farm, which Otis and Patricia were watching over while they were gone.

“We'll miss you, sweetie. You behave now, ya hear?" Annette warned with partial humor before she took Hershel's arm and led him out, knowing he'd never leave if she didn't. And once they were gone, Maggie and Beth embraced tightly. It was strange. Everyone had always assumed it would be Maggie who would run off to another state and get far away. But Maggie had found Glenn and Beth knew Maggie would never want to be far from him or drag him from his family or even really leave the only life she's ever known.

Shawn gave her one more bear hug – lifting her off the ground – before ruffling her hair and pulling his hat down over his face to hide his tears before he was stomping out and down the stairs. Beth smiled at her brothers retreating back before she was forcing Glenn into a hug, which he awkwardly but kindly returned.

“Take care of them, okay?” Beth asked, and Glenn's features fully relaxed and he nodded. Because Beth and Glenn got along and Beth trusted Glenn with Maggie and hoped one day he could take the farm with Maggie and Shawn and her – because Beth would never really want to give up her part of her land – happily with kids. Because Glenn and Maggie were just perfect and going to have cute little children.

With one final goodbye, Maggie and Glenn were gone. Beth walked to her window and could see down into an alley. But looking to her left she could just make out Shawn's truck – which had Glenn in the front as Maggie went to ride with their parents – before it pulled off...

And Beth was truly on her own.

**-0-**

Getting settled in to her new place hadn't taken too long since her family and Glenn had kindly helped her pack most of her stuff away. All she really had to do was put her clothes up, put a few more curtains and blinds over the large windows so the sunlight didn't blind her awake, and see if she could get her old TV from the early 90s to work. It had taken a little extra jiggling around of the antenna, but she was able to eventually pick up local channels and also get her old radio to work so she had music.

She was happy to pick up a classic rock station. It was more of Shawn's thing to play this kind of music, but hearing _Aerosmith_ 's “Jaded” made her think of him singing loud and off key with her as they drove home from school. And the music made her think of when Maggie had let her try her first taste of alcohol – a few sips of her coke and rum at Jimmy McCune's big going away summer bash in his barn – and thinking of how her daddy would've tanned both of their hides with how drunk they really were when they got home at four in the morning.

It had only been an hour since her family had left... But she could already feel a lonely ache in her chest. She rubbed at the spot over her heart and straightened. No way. She was going to be happy. Missing her family was fine... But she couldn't let it seep in and drag her down. This was her place. Her new start.

_'Try going out and living a little. Helps me feel better when I'm sad or upset!'_

Maggie was always telling Beth that she was too much of a busy home-body. She'd do her work and finish up at school before she'd tuck herself away on the farm to help her daddy and mama and tuck away for the night while Maggie would try to get her to go out with her or at least take a ride. But Beth had never had any problem with staying home... Maybe here she could try getting out more? Boston was supposed to have some amazing sights and areas.

She glanced at the clock and grimaced. She couldn't go running around at almost nine at night. She didn't know the city and she didn't fancy getting lost... But she still felt like she should try to go out. It was her first night in the city after-all.

Beth worried her lip with her teeth, feeling torn. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the ledge by her window. She placed her head against the cool glass in thought, when a flickering of light caught her eyes.

In neon green letters, down the end of _Boherduff St._ – the street her apartment was on – was a sign that read _McGinty's_ with a tiny glowing Ireland flag under the letters and the word “PUB” in fancy, curling letters underneath it. Beth turned and pressed her hands to the glass, watching as a decent sized crowd stood outside smoking or coming in and out.

Beth worried her lip before pushing off from the glass. She'd never been one for bars. Again, that was Maggie's thing. She'd only ever been in one, and it was more of a Bar & Grill where families went to eat or have a few beers. Mostly it was for the older crowd while those her age would go out in the fields and act wild around a bonfire.

Beth frowned as she turned to face her sink. She stared at her reflection in the sink mirror for a good long minute or two before deciding. She wasn't going to be afraid. Her family was Irish decent – her daddy's father had been full Irish while his wife had been part Irish-American – and she had never been to a Pub before... Perhaps it was a little different than a bar.

Smiling as her confidence grew, Beth jumped to her closet. She didn't have a lot of dressy clothes, but she could at least attempt to look nice. Right now she was in a t-shirt and leggings. That wouldn't do. And so she dragged out a pair of her favorite shorts with the pockets poking out at the end, her favorite dark brown cowboy boots, and a black top that tied off at the neck and showed off a little of her midsection. A “risqué” shirt that Maggie had gotten for her.

Stripping off her current attire, Beth put on deodorant and a tiny splash of her favorite perfume, before pulling on her outfit and letting her hair free of the loose ponytail, shaking her curls loose and smiling at herself in the mirror. She debated briefly on putting on make-up but decided on a simple dab of pink lip-gloss. She preferred less anyway.

Tucking twenty dollars and her identification into her bra like Maggie had taught her, Beth tucked her keys away deep in the pockets of her shorts before heading out, making sure her lights were off and door was locked, taking the stairs instead of the lift.

She shivered a little, cursing herself for not bringing at least a sweater or something. It was cold in Boston! Her mama had pointed that out when she'd helped Beth pack her stuff back in Georgia and again when they were unpacking. Brrr!

Beth sped down the front steps and crossed the street carefully before heading to _McGinty's_ door. She tried not to cough at all the smokers, subtly waving the smoke away. She slipped inside behind a large man with a lot of tattoos. She stood by the door awhile, waiting to be carded.

She waited a good few minutes before realizing that no one was going to card her. She worried her lip before slipping deeper into the bar. It wasn't a very large place, but it sure did hold a lot of people. Beth was squished against sweaty backs and people jumping around wildly.

“Whoa, easy, _dievka_!” a rough, female voice exclaimed, grabbing Beth as she was almost knocked onto her back by a wild, flailing man. Beth's eyes were wide as saucers she was sure, as she was easily maneuvered from the jumping crowd to a corner of the actual bar stand.

She gripped the bar and felt herself laugh. She'd been scared. By God she'd actually been afraid! And she felt so silly for being so. But she'd never been in such a rough set up like that. Even a bunch of country boys and rednecks were tame compared to whatever that was.

“Ya were almost flattened, da? Good thing I caught ya!” the same rough voice exclaimed, causing Beth to look to her left. Beth was greeted with a muscular woman who was probably in her late twenties. She had shoulder-length blonde hair with a ponytail to keep her bangs from her face. She was sporting a tank-top, warn leather jacket, and jeans with holes in the knees. Further down, Beth noted she had on a pair of mean looking boots and her hand was wrapped up in bandages.

“Don't worry, I won’t hit ya!” she laughed as Beth stared wide-eyed at her obviously bruised hands, taking in the thick Slovakian accent she was sporting. She flushed as she realized she was still staring and tried to stammer out an apology over the woman's laughter.

“Ya alright? That near fall didn't rattle the brain, did it? Hey, Doc! Get me two beers!” the older woman barked out over the crowd before an elderly man with glasses and a strange twitch walked over and handed them both a beer.

Beth made a face at the drink, but didn't want to be rude. So tentatively she took a drink and tried not to gag at the taste. Maggie had told her that no one truly liked beer, but it was something that became an acquired taste over time. She could understand why... It tasted like stale, dirty water. Least that was the best way she could describe it.

“Thank-you,” Beth said over the loud crowd and music. The girl waved it off and grinned at her before taking a hearty gulp of her own beer.

“Not from around here, are ya? Never seen you here before,” the girl said instead, eying Beth and grinning as she talked.

“Just moved here today. I'm from Georgia... My names Beth. Beth Greene,” she introduced, holding out her hand. The woman eyed it for a while before her grin widened and she accepted it, shaking her hand back.

“Anya Kostka. Pleasure to meet you, _dievka_ ,” she said happily and Beth frowned at the word again.

Anya simply grinned at her and Beth found herself smiling back. Anya was... Nice. She seemed kind of loud and rough... But nice.

“Well welcome to _McGinty's_ , Beth. It's not the best pub in town, but I like it. Even with all the patties hoppin about,” she chuckled, causing Beth to giggle as Anya waved her hand about the bar. “Ya hear that ya bunch of clover suckers!”

The bar erupted in howls and laughter, no one seeming offended or caring at Anya's loud, seemingly rude comment. Beth's face flushed at such brazen talk. Her mama would have a fit to hear a woman talk in such a way. She didn't even like when Maggie said “crap”. And the way Anya was hopping around would have her daddy in a fit as well...

And Beth couldn't help but laugh. She laughed and Anya's grin widened before she was patting Beth roughly on the back. She knew nothing of this woman. She could be dangerous... But Beth suddenly felt... Alive. This was different. This was new. This was what she wanted... She was making a friend. At least that's what it felt like.

“'Ey, Ruskie! You seen the boys?!” someone called over the cheering to Anya, and Beth couldn't make out her reply as Anya's voice was swallowed by the crowd. Someone yelled back and then everything became a mash of hollers and tiny bits of coherent words to Beth as she finished her first beer.

“Enjoy, Greene!” Anya hollered, getting another beer from the bartender for her and sucking down her third one. Beth smiled shyly and tried to pay for the beer but Anya smacked her hand down and motioned to the beer.

“Why are you buying for me?” she asked over the noise, having to press her mouth almost on Anya's ear. The older woman shrugged down at her. “Because you're tiny and cute and your accent cracks me up! Plus you said you're new! Think of it as a welcome to Boston from me!”

She winked at Beth, whose face tinted and she smiled shyly at her before taking another tentative sip of her beer. It really wasn't so bad after the first one got down... Still was horrible though. Beth tried to take a large gulp like Anya did but just couldn't do it. So she'd stick to sipping it down.

“AAYYYEEE!”

Beth jumped violently as the crowd erupted and everyone turned and greeted someone at the door. The whole bar seemed to shift and rotate to greet whoever it was. Even Anya was practically standing in her seat and hooting over the noise at whoever was at the door.

From her spot at the bar, Beth couldn't make out who it was. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't know them from God’s grace of anywhere. She was curious about who it was. The whole pub seemed to just light up over them.

“See ya later, _dievka_!” Anya hollered suddenly before she was shoving through the crowd, leaving a startled Beth alone with her drink. Beth watched until she couldn't make out the gruff Russian woman and found herself suddenly feeling alone and uncomfortable without the stranger she'd just met.

She cradled her drink and kept to the corner, deciding to stay out of the hustle and bustle as she finished her drink and slipped from the bar. It took a little maneuvering but she was able to get to the door.

As she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of brunette and blonde hair from where the crowd had gathered around to greet. She tried to see more but again the crowd swallowed them. So Beth stumbled out the door of the pub and into the street, ducking away.

As she made it across the street, Beth glanced back at _McGinty's_ and smiled. Because that had gone a lot more pleasantly than she had thought it was. Yes she'd felt crowded and uncomfortable. Yes she didn't know anyone. And yes the thick smell of smoke and beer had been gagging... But she'd done something she'd never done before and had enjoyed herself.

Beth beamed. She may never go back to the pub, but at least it hadn't been bad. And with that happy thought, Beth bounced back into her building and made for her new apartment. She needed a shower. She smelled like stale cigarettes and that would never do.


	2. March 14, 1999

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_ _It's fun to lose and to pretend_ _She's over bored and self-assured_ _Oh no, I know a dirty word_ **Smells Like Teen Spirit** , Patti Smith

 **Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 2: March 14, 1999_ .

Nine days. It had been nine days since Beth had moved in on a Friday into her small, but comfortable apartment. Nine days since she'd dared to visit _McGinty's Pub_ and have a beer with a stranger. And nine days since she'd made a friend of sorts...

Adjusting to life in the large, strange city was a toile. Every morning – around six A.M. – Beth would roll out of bed to shower. Getting up early wasn't hard. It was per requirement on her farm unless it was Saturday, in which they were allowed to sleep in til ten if they wished. It was getting up and trudging across the city that was hard.

Finding a job was her top priority. She'd graduated college last year with a degree in business and minor in music. She hoped to one day start her own record label. But for now she'd be happy to even wait tables at a dinner. Because even for a big city, it was difficult to find employment.

She had money saved up from working during school; around two-thousand to be exact. It had taken her all of her time at college and high school to save up for her car and still start her own savings. With every paycheck she'd split it into three; one third for her car, one-third for savings, and one-third for self-enjoyment or emergency funding. And she always made sure to have two-hundred dollars in her account for emergency savings.

She was set for a little while – a month tops – but she didn't want to be just a little set. She needed a job and she'd need one soon. So she'd went through the want ads, piled in her car, and driven around looking for some place that was hiring... And so far not much luck.

Beth groaned as she dropped down onto her bed, kicking off her boots. Her feet were killing her from all the running around she'd done today. And the elevation shaft was currently being repaired, so she'd had to trek up all five flights of twelve planked stairs a set to get to her room. She – at that moment – really wished she could've at least gotten a room on the second floor.

“Well... There's always tomorrow,” Beth sighed, staring up at her ceiling, repeating the mantra her mama and daddy had always told her to think of when things were looking bleak. And things could be worse, she knew... But after so many rejections in the last nine days of searching could really press on a person’s ego.

Groaning, Beth pushed herself up from her bed and stripped of her clothes to take a shower in her PE styled bathroom. Really she wasn't sure she'd ever get use to this bathroom. Yes it had a curtain around it, but it still felt so open to her. Turning on the water, Beth sighed as it pounded down on her aching muscles and pleasantly burned her skin. She wasn't use to feeling this sore, even after a hard day of work on the farm. The city just seemed to make her feel like she was pushing more than usual... Maybe she should get back into running. She use to run back on the farm – taking off up and down the dirt road from her house to the main highway – and she missed it. Maybe if she could find somewhere to work out around here, she might not feel so drained.

Running her fingers through her hair with shampoo, Beth began to hum, feeling warm and content with the aches leaving her. Tonight she'd cuddle up on the couch Otis had given her and would watch some TV or maybe go down the block and rent a movie. She had a few movies of her own, but she really didn't feel like watching _Pretty Woman_ or _Cliffhanger_ for the fiftieth time. And all that was on TV lately was bad news and terrible reruns.

Once the shampoo was clean from her hair, Beth turned off the water and grabbed her fluffy pink Bathrobe and wrapped her hair up in a fluffy pink towel, tying the robe up and smiling. She loved how clean and better she felt after a nice hot shower. Especially after trekking around all day. Her muscles were grateful to her for it.

Beth made to have a seat on her couch when there was a knock on her door? Frowning, Beth got to her feet and eased to the door. Placing a hand on the wood, Beth peeked out the peephole to find Maeve standing before the door in a bathrobe and pajamas and hair curlers.

Stepping back, Beth unbolted and unlocked her door before opening, holding her robe closed and smiling at the older woman. She almost frowned when she began to tsk at her, flinching at the way the woman ran her eyes over her.

“You're too skinny, lass! Didn't they feed ya w'ere yer from?!” she scoffed, and Beth felt her face flush, looking down at herself. Truth be told she liked to eat. She was always taking seconds or thirds of her mother’s cooking or munching happily on apples from their orchard all the time. It was only from a healthy metabolism and her running that really kept her so small.

Maeve tsked and Beth smiled sheepishly at the elderly woman. “I just came ta check on ya, dear. Seein if you were settling in alright?” she asked, and Beth smiled, liking this woman more than ever. “Are ya holding up well, lass?”

“Yes, ma'am... I'm just trying to find work now,” Beth admitted, looking sheepish. The woman nodded in sympathy and that made Beth wanted to wince. She wasn't trying to warrant sympathy. She'd never been one to want to be treated with sympathy or like she was easy to break. That was another reason for her being here. To show she was strong... To show herself she was.

“Lass have ya tried the meat plant?” Maeve asked, causing Beth to frown as the woman eyed her.

“Meat plant?” she asked, confused.

“Aye, lass. The meat packing plant down by the docs. It's a good few miles walk from here. They're always hiring. It's nothing glamorous, mind you. But it's a job. And I know they're always looking for a nice helping hand at Shifty Briar's little coffee shop three blocks over,” Maeve mused, and Beth perked up.

“Coffee shop?” she asked, curious.

“Aye. Shifty is the son of an old friend of mine. He runs his own little place on Fraher St. called Patty's Tea. Named after Shifty's dear mother, Patricia. Shifty is a nice lad. You'd like it. I could even put in a good word!” Maeve said happily, causing Beth to shake her head.

“You don't have to-” Beth tried, only to be cut off.

“I know I don't, lass! I want ta. Ya seem like a nice gal. Shouldn't be struggling. I'll give Shifty a call. Ya can go meet him tomorrow perhaps,” she insisted, waving off Beth's attempt to pursue her against it.

“Well... Thank you,” Beth said, smiling shyly, her cheeks flushing.

Maeve chuckled and pat her cheek before wishing her a good evening and turned, heading for the stairs to go down to her own place of 1C on first floor. Beth stood in the doorway, smiling at the woman as she left before she jumped, eyes sliding to look across from her at 5A as they heard a loud noise.

Beth stared at the door. It sounded like arguing... And someone being smacked.

_”Fuck you!”_

_”Fuckin asshole!”_

Beth startled as she heard a loud sounding of what sounded like someone getting hit punched before it was followed by scuffing on a hard floor and skin smacking.

Confused and not really sure she wanted to know – her face flushed at _exactly_ what it sounded like to her ears, as she was brought back to thinking of Maggie discussing similar noises and sounds – before she quickly shut and locked her door, feeling like she'd just heard something private.

Staring at the door, Beth shook her head, face still red before she made for her closet. She still wanted to go and get herself a movie before the night ended.

**-0-**

_Boherduff St._ was a long street. At one end was her apartment and _McGinty's_. On another end were all kinds of shops. One such shop was _Joe's Rentals_ , a small shop that one could rent movies, books, video games, and records/CDs/Music. It was run by a man named Joe Segan and his son Ray Segan. Least that was how they introduced themselves to Beth as she signed up for a little renter’s card.

The Segan's – like Maeve – had a thick Irish accents and were large built men with impressive physiques; muscular and broad. Joe Segan was in his fifties, but he could pass for thirty like Ray. The main difference between the two was that Ray had long hair pulled back and a gruff facial beard while Joe was clean shaven and shortly cropped hair and dressed in plaid shirts against Ray's denim and leather look.

Beth found them both to be very appealing and kind. When they'd heard she'd walked all the way from her apartment – alone – Joe made Ray walk her back. And at first, Beth had tried to talk them out of it. She didn't know these men and they didn't know her or owe her anything. But Joe Segan had persistent that it wasn't right to let a “fine, kind, nice lass” like herself walk alone in the dark at night. Stating it wasn't safe, even with all the street lights and traffic.

So after renting two moves – _Sense and Sensibility_ and _Now and Then_ – Beth found herself in the company of Ray Segan... And he was a hoot. Ray wasn't shy to use language around her, but he wasn't overly fowl or crude, though his mouth did make Beth flush. He was nice, though. And Beth found his Irish hospitality and overall good morale made her feel she was back in Kings County.

“-So I tells this man “ya picked the wrong house, lad” and he goes– He goes “No shit!” and proceeds to try and jump out the window of the second floor! Breaks his damn leg and gets caught and with a broken arm and nose!” Ray exclaims and Beth is in tears from laughter, giggling and shaking her head.

“Is that really how it happened?” she asked and Ray grinned, nodding and looking so proud of himself that Beth couldn't help but think of a big kid as she walked beside him, curling her favorite red pea coat with gold buttons around her body, blocking out the cool chill. Although it was March, the weather was cooler in Boston at night.

“So yer from Georgia, ay?” Ray asked after a comfortable beat of silence. “Long way from home, aye lass?”

“Says the man from Ireland,” she teased, and Ray chuckled in agreement.

“Aye. But we came here for a new start after Ma died. They say those that come to Boston are lookin for a fresh start,” he said, removing a cigarette from a pack in his back pocket and lighting it, making sure to not blow smoke her way. Which she greatly appreciated.

“Then I guess I'm like they say,” Beth said softly, smiling at him. Ray returned the smile and nodded.

“Back in Georgia... I was always seen as the youngest daughter of my father. As Maggie and Shawn's little sister. As the baby... In small towns it's hard to grow from that... I always wanted to branch out and find a place to be someone... To be myself but also find a new me... So I guess Boston is my fresh start,” she explained after another comfortable silence fell between them.

“That's a beautiful way of looking at it,” Ray said with a nod and a smile, puffing on his cigarette and stuffing his hands in his denim jacket as they approached her apartment. It wasn't until she turned to make towards the apartment that she sensed Ray shift, his easy smile turning into a look of surprise.

“Ya live here, lass?” he asked, stopping and looking at the building, Beth stopping and turning to look at him with a nod. “Huh. Ya are new! I know everyone that lives here! I know these two lads who's Ma use to live a good mile down the road from us when we was kids. Good boys. Ya'd like them. I'll introduce ya sometime!”

His mood perked up and Beth smiled before she was pulled into a tight hug and given a farewell. Beth smiled shyly and waved, watching him go before heading inside... What her luck. More new faces, more new names, and more new things to add to her new list of good things she'd experienced so far in her nine days in Boston.

Her smile was wide as she made it back into her apartment, locking her door up and hanging her coat up. Tucking her boots away, Beth went to her couch and took her newly rented movies out. _Now and Then_ seemed like a good one to watch for tonight. Then she'd go to sleep and hope for luck with her talk to this Shifty Briar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect a new chapter for awhile after this, guys! I just wanted to present these for you all now before I will probably have less time to write. So enjoy!


	3. March 15, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets a job... And a new friend?

_We're saints and we're sinners_  
 _Nothing more than lost beginners_  
 _Both now facing endless falls_  
 _It's hell or heaven cry's_  
 _The pulpits' scorn_  
 **Saints & Sinners**, Flogging Molly

**Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 3: March 15, 1999_  
.

“So you'll be in charge of the counter. I got the table crowd until I feel yer ready to handle both sets... Nevah leave the cash machine alone, cause someone will reach across to try and get in it, I've seen it happen... The usual drunks aint so bad, but they can get mouthy and raunchy so I'd say goodbye to virgin ears, lass... And nevah take anythink from a bloke named Freddy, cause the bastard is usually tweaked out and he's a chronic masturbator... Otherwise, welcome to Patty's Tea.”

Beth's head was spinning a little. Shifty Briar was a slurring Irish whose accent was hard to keep up with because of the way he slurred his words together. Beth absently wondered if Shifty was a fan of the bottle like her daddy had once been, but she shoved it aside because she had no right to assume from a man she just met... And who was giving her a job as she walked in the door.

“Maeve says yer a good lass. She' got a good judge of character, so yer hired,” Shifty had said as he threw her a white apron with Patty's Tea written in fancy Gaelic script on the front and a little tea-cup with steam that formed a clover. Really this was the sixth shop that incorprated the clover into its design, and Beth had to wonder if they were purposefully leaning on the American association of the clover to Irish people.

Patty's Tea was a tiny place that had been a bar a long time ago in the 40s according to Shifty. It was decently lit, had low hanging lights, a small but clean high bar that she was now standing behind, four open round tables that sit four to six people, and four booths with low lights above each table and booth. It was very cozy and smelled of breakfast, coffee, and multiple teas... Beth liked it.

“Ay! Amy! Where ya at, lass!” Shifty barked as he moved easily around Beth, making sure everything was in place as a few people entered. Shifty had told her that today she'd be shadowing him and another employee named Amy Harrison. So far it was just Shifty and her.

“Ease up, Shamrock, I'm coming!” a firm, feminine voice called from the back before the double swinging doors opened and Beth was greeted with a blonde haired young woman with smokey blue eyes and tan skin. She was dressed rather showy compared to Beth, but not so much that it was inappropriate.

The woman – who was probably around Beth's age or a little older and was most likely Amy – was chewing on gum as she made her way over to Shifty, rolling her eyes as he snapped at her “saucy mouth” and her “rude eye rolling”. Amy's eyes rolled some more before they landed on Beth and she cocked a blonde brow at her.

“Beth this is Amy. Amy this is Beth. Gals new here so you'll be helpin me show 'er the ropes and stop smackin that damn gum! I run a business, not a horse feed. Sound like a stallion chompin on a damn carrot!” Shifty barked, to which Amy blew a bubble at him before taking the gum out and sticking it behind her ear, much to Beth's slight disgust.

“Nice to meet you,” Amy said, holding out her hand after wiping it on her apron. Beth reached out and shook her hand, noting the tattoo on Amy's inner right wrist with the curvy words of _“Strength”_ in blackish blue ink. 

“You as well,” Beth replied, causing Amy to start at her obvious southern accent. Most people she talked to seemed surprise by it, what with the way they would raise a brow or give a little start for it. She supposed it was pretty unique to hear someone with a southern accent in Boston. So far she hadn't come across anyone else with one, which was a little homesick inducing but that was okay.

“Southern girl, huh?” Amy asked, her accent twinged with a very light Boston drawl that Beth heard coming from some of her fellow apartment goers on her way out or entering from her walks.

“Yeah. I'm from Kings County, Georgia,” she said with a shy smile.

“Oh yeah? Where's that at?” Amy asked, taking a gruff looking guys order as Beth followed her, not sure what else to do with Shifty having umped into the back to talk to his cook, a man named Theodore who called himself T-Dog.

“It's a small town of two hundred that's about nine miles outside of Atlanta. I live on a farm with my parents, siblings, and my older sisters fiance Glenn,” she explained, as was becoming verbatim as of late. Though she didn't mind so much. It reminded her of being back at college and meeting new people.

“No shit? Wow. Bet you feel like a fish outta water here,” Amy mused with a grin that Beth couldn't help but return.

“A little. It's all new... But some of the people here make me feel like I'm back at home,” she shrugged and Amy nodded.

“I've never been out of Boston. Born and raised here with my sister. She's off in Texas with some new boyfriend. Never met him, but I guess he's alright. She's still there so he must not be like the other jerkoffs she's dated,” Amy chuckled.

“What about your parents?” Beth asked, hoping she wasn't stepping a boundary by doing so.

“They died when I was thirteen. My sister and I went to live with our Godfather, Dale. Nice guy. He's off traveling the states in this hunk of junk RV he bought a few months ago. He calls the house once in the morning and once at night if he can find a pay phone,” Amy answered, giving change back to an elderly woman who took a tea to go.

“You live all alone?” Beth asked, surprised but also realizing she also lived alone and shouldn't be so nosy about the other woman's choice.

“Yup. Aint so bad. Quiet, but I usually have some friends over or just go out. Not home a lot. Just make sure things stay paid off and call it good,” she shrugged before looking Beth over. “How old are you?”

Beth was thrown off momentarily by the sudden change in the conversation. “Twenty-three,” she answered, and Amy's face split into a pleased grin.

“You doing anything on Wednesday?” she asked, eying Beth as she leaned her back against the bar counter.

“No... Should I be?” Beth asked, noting a gleam spark in Amy's eye.

“Shifty didn't tell you then. Wednesday is Saint Patty's day. Patty's Tea closes early so we can get a head start and is closed Thursday to rest up” Amy explained and Beth frowned.

“A head start on what?” Beth asked, confused as Amy started to laugh.

“The drinking, sweetheart! It's Saint Patty's day. Didn't they celebrate back in King County?” she asked with a teasing smile and Beth flushed.

Sure they had celebrated. But Beth had never been one for bars and she'd often stayed home with her daddy and mama or would be studying or just enjoying a quiet night alone. Her family was Irish, but her father no longer drank and forbid alcohol on his property unless it was the kind for cleaning cuts and infections.

Amy waved off her sudden silence. “Well me and a few of my friends are going to McGinty's this year.. Oh shit you don't know where that is do you?”

Beth shook her head. “I've been there... It's a little ways down from where I live,” Beth explained.

“No shit? I know that place. I've crashed their a few times.. .Well awesome! You should come out with us. You being new and all, could be a welcome party as well. You'd like my friends. They're all assholes sometimes but you'd like them well enough,” Amy beamed and Beth found herself feeling uncertain.

“I don't want to appose... Besides I don't drink a lot and-” Amy cut her off.

“Oh come on! I bet you'd be a fun drunk! Besides it's Saint Patty's day, girl, you got to celebrate,” Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up with a wide smile that Beth couldn't help returning.

She pursed her lips, though, as Amy turned to take an order from a business man with a bit of a rude snap to his words. A part of her wanted to go out. This was something she hadn't done often back at school. It would be nice... But she was wary of drinking with strangers. Sure she had drank with Anya – whom she hadn't seen since then – but that had been something on her bucket list that was now fulfilled...

“Okay,” Beth blurted out before she could stop herself. Why not? What else was she gonna do? New Beth time... New place, new Beth time. She was gong a little crazy with nothing to do since her classes didn't start up until after May.

“There ya go! Great! You can meet us at McGinty's at three!” Amy exclaimed happily and Beth frowned at the time. Three PM and going already? That was a little extreme... But she'd go for it.

And that was that. The rest of her time at the little tea restaurant was learning how to make teas, take orders, and handle the heavy rush at a little past noon. She helped Amy keep things stocked, watched the register, and was even able to help Shifty organize his condiments and other products under the bar. She was constantly moving around and by the time she left at three – being sent home early by Shifty – her feet were aching and she flopped down on her couch once she got home.

It wasn't that Beth wasn't use to being up on her feet and moving around all day. That's what one did when they grew up on a farm. But the city had its own beat and weight to take on, one she still wasn't use to. It had been pressing at her since she tied on the apron she'd been handed and hadn't let up until she crashed here on her couch.

Groaning, Beth kicked off her boots and sighed in relief at some of the pressure being let off. Maybe she should wear her tennis shoes tomorrow for work. Amy had hers on and had seemed well enough while moving around, though Beth was certain that was because the older girl was use to this kind of weight and had a stronger shoulder for it than Beth had... For now.

Amy was... Interesting. She was polite, but knew how to be rude while being so. She was quick lipped and even cursed it up with Shifty, both having to be separated by T-Dog – a big guy from New Jersey who was like a big teddy bear once you got past his startling appearance – before everything would fall into the way it was before they'd started arguing. Beth wondered what that had been about, but had learned quickly from T-Dog that the two had dated back in college and so they tended to get huffy with each other. And that made everything make more sense.

What had also been interesting was all the patrons that came in. All had somehow knew Shifty or T-Dog or Amy and all had stayed and chatted up the place like they lived there. Some were a little on the off-side top Beth – like they were all hiding something – and she'd almost blanched when she saw more than a few of them sporting guns that were tucked away in their jeans!

Overall the day had been strange and new. She had liked it well enough but she was actually happy to be back in her cozy, strange apartment and away from Italians with oily hair and guns tucked away for whatever reason. She knew Boston wasn't like Kings and that there were always shootings and attacks, but seeing someone walking around so easily with a gun seemed to reverberate that she really wasn't “in Kansas” anymore. 

Sitting up, Beth pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed a shower and some good warm tea. That had always helped after a long day on the farm and sounded like just the perfect thing.

So turning on her little radio, Beth stripped her clothes and put them by the old washer and drier before jumping into the shower, sighing in relief and humming along to Hank William Jr, thinking of her daddy and mama. Her heart ached a dull ache and she did her best to push it aside as she grabbed her bottle of shampoo.

_”Fucking assholes!”_

Beth jumped, almost dropping the bottle as a male voice – loud and sounding angry – cut over her radio. It was followed by roaring laughter and stumbling up the stairs. Beth poked her head around her shower curtain to look at her door.

There was more shuffling and the wild jingling of keys before a loud thud followed and more laughter was heard. The laughter and banging was cut as a door slammed and Beth was left confused and startled. That was the fifth time she'd heard commotion come from the apartment across from her.... A part of her wanted to go and make sure no one was being beaten to death or something but she didn't wanna chance being at the receiving end of who knows what. This really wasn't Kings County...

Ducking back into the shower, Beth shook her head and gave herself over to the music and the warm shower once again, forgetting about her loud – strange – neighbors for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noisy neighbors are such a pest arnt they lol.
> 
> Last one for awhile me thinks. Give me about a week I think. Maybe less. We shall see.


	4. March 17, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Beth is introduced to celebrating Saint Patty's Day!

_You didn't like my friends and your mom didn't trust me_  
 _I thought I was slick but my moves were rusty_  
 _Bought you a 12 pack promised you sushi_  
 _Sorry if I wasn't straight out of a movie_  
 **Our Song** , The Spill Canvas

 **Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 4: March 17, 1999_  
.

The next day of work came soon for Beth, and she found the day to be much less burdening. She didn't feel like she was being weighed down as much. It also helped that her time with Amy and following her around had helped her pick up the rhythm almost. She did fumble around a little, but Beth prided herself in being a quick learner and this wasn't going to be any different.

When Wednesday rolled around, Beth had almost forgotten about Amy's offer to go to McGinty's and Saint Patty's day. She'd dressed simple and headed to work in the early morning fully expecting to enjoy another long day of serving tea and the occasional coffee.

So you can imagine her surprise when Shifty clapped his hands and started to shoo them all out the door around eleven forty-five. She'd had to scramble around to get everything put away, thoroughly confused and lost before Amy – once they were out the door and Shifty locked it behind them – announced she'd wait outside for her at McGinty's and that she should wear something cute.

And so – somewhat dazed and flushing at having forgotten Amy's offer and her acceptance – Beth ran home to get cleaned up. Which really didn't take her too long. Beth had never been one for being overly dressed up. She never liked a lot of make-up and her mama had taught her that beauty came from ones self, not the masks they hide behind.

Taking a quick shower and blow drying her hair, Beth left it down in curls before pulling on the Lynard Skynard shirt that had once been Maggie's and showed off just a little bit of her mid-drift and shoulders, a pair of ripped up Capri’s that had also been Maggie's at one point, and her favorite worn out brown boots. She only wore a little lip-gloss and teased her hair a little before she was biting her lip and looking herself over.

In Kings this would be considered a decent – almost risque – outfit for a night out (at least for the few times she had gone out) but here in Boston... She wondered if it was too southern. She bit her lip harder, worrying it between her teeth before shaking it off. She liked how she looked. That's what should matter. That is what did matter.

Beth glanced at the clock before sitting down and turning on her small TV. She still had an hour before she'd need to meet up with Amy and her friends... Beth worried her lip in thought, though of nothing in particular. She'd do this a lot back at home; just think without any real thought trail to stay on. She could go from thinking of the sky to wondering if she still had the recipe for apple pie Patricia gave her. There were no reasons for these thoughts. Just something to get her mind off things.

And usually Beth would space out long enough to come to and half an hour would go bye. Sure enough the clock read a quarter til three and she was on her feet, smiling and checking herself over once more before grabbing her ID, some cash for drinks, and her lipgloss – something Maggie told her that any girl should take with her – before stuffing her house keys away (everything else tucked into her bra like Maggie had also taught her) before she was out the door and down the stairs.

“You off to have some fun, lass?”

Beth almost jumped when Maeve came stepping out with her little Yorkshire Terrier and Shetland Sheepdog – Bluebell and Gipsy as they were named – who greeted her with wagging tails and sniffing at her leg. Beth crouched happily and scratched them both behind the ears and on their sides, finding herself missing her horses or any animal company for that matters.

“I was invited out with a coworker to McGinty's,” Beth answered shyly, earning a beaming smiled from Maeve around the cigarette she had lit.

“Good for you, lass! Good ta see ya out makin some friends. Yer a nice gal, ya is. Ya should be having fun!” Maeve praised and Beth had to giggle. “But don't be getting into too much fun, ya here? It's Patty's Day and every asshole with a spot of clover thinks they're Irish and can act a fool now. Don't be letting them get the fixin on ya!”

Beth laughed. “I won't. Thank-you, Maeve.” she said, feeling hope for a good night blooming in her chest as she waved bye to her and the dogs before making her way outside and down the street to the bar.

Crossing the busy street, Beth glanced at the decent sized crowd and had to be a little impressed. It was three in the afternoon and she could tell people were already pretty wasted. And still going strong it seemed, because they were all ducking inside for another drink.

“Greene! Greene!” Amy called out as Beth spotted her.

Beth excused herself through a crowd before she was standing at Amy's side. The older girl greeted her with a happy cry and a pat on the shoulder before Beth was being yanked and forced infront of Amy's friends.

There were two males and three other females. A hispanic woman named Rosita Espinosa who was dressed in tight army fatigue pants that had been cut to become shorter than even Maggie probably wore and low-cut black blouse that showed off a lot of cleave. Her hair was in pigtails and tucked under an army cap and she had calloused hands as she shook Beth's own.

Next was Tara Chambler, who Amy right out called her as her “lesbian lover if she ever gave up cock” (which had Beth's face in flames and Tara scowling at her). She was in jeans and a plaid button up shirt that was open and over a dark gray shirt and tennis-shoes, her hair in a messy ponytail and wearing fingerless gloves that felt worn as Beth shook her hand.

The last female was a dark skinned woman with short black hair in a tight ponytail at the top of her head and a warm grin on her face who was introduced as Sasha Williams. She was simply dressed in a nice blue blouse and jeans and had a firm but polite handshake.

It was the two men that Beth found most interesting. Simply because they'd first both been introduced as boyfriends. The first was Rosita's boyfriend and his name was Abraham Ford. He was a large man with stark red hair and a handle-bar like mustache on his face and wearing jeans and a gray tank-top under a baggy green button up shirt.

The next was Sasha's boyfriend and he introduced himself as Bob Stookey. He was just a little taller than Sasha and was in a simple light brown shirt and jeans and a smile. Sasha teased that Bob was hardly ever seen without a smile and Beth felt herself unable to help a smile spread across her face as he beamed a greeting at her.

“It's nice to meet you all,” Beth replied once the introductions were made and Abraham was ushering them all – loudly – into McGinty's.

Inside, Beth was almost suffocated with smoke and loud cheering and the smell of beer flowing strong. A few people hooted and hollered at Amy and the others as they made their way deeper into the bar until Beth found herself sitting in the same place she'd had her drink with Anya when she'd first and lastly been here.

“Doc! First round of beers is on me! Start a tab!” Abraham barked over the noise and the others yelped in glee as the bartender – Doc – slid beers down the bar without even asking what kind they all wanted. So Beth found herself drinking a bottled Bud-Lite (she scrunched her face at the awful taste) as everyone began to fall into conversation.

Beth found herself the center of most of it as she was bombarded with questions from the other girls (besides Amy, who knew most the answers to the questions already) and the two men who were letting their girlfriends babble off as they talked about football.

“I could never leave Boston,” Tara mused after Beth finished answering their questions. “I grew up here with my family. It's home. It's shit sometimes with all the bullshit mafias but it's home.”

“Mafias?” Beth asked, frowning. She'd heard there was heavy mafia activity in Boston but she'd thought that was just rumors from stereotyping big cities.

“Yakavetta. Learn the name and learn to avoid it quick, sunshine, because that's one group you want to avoid like hell,” Abraham spoke up, fixing her with a look, his southern drawl – Beth happy to find he was from Texas and had his own understanding of her homesickness – thickening before he took a swig of his beer.

“He's right. They're trouble. They don't always bother the common folks, but I've seen a fair share of their deals go down... It isn't pretty watching a guy's guts get scrapped off a wall from an alley near your home,” Tara murmured, causing Beth's stomach to drop and fight the urge to gag at the image that brought up.

Sasha smacked Tara's shoulder for that and shook her head at the girl. “You'll be fine. Just watch yourself and you'll be fine,” Sasha said, waving off their grim talk with pointed looks.

Beth squirmed in her seat but as the topic changed to work and other blasé discussions, she was able to relax and find some comfort again and even finish off her first beer without too much disgust before Tara was buying her one and shoving it into her hand.

It would be by her third beer when – the clock above the bar reading four thirty – that the bar would erupt in glee as two figures strood through the door. Two figures that had Sasha and Rosita smirking towards Amy as she straightened in her seat and absently adjusting her baby-blue blouse to show off more cleavage and for her to fluff up her hair.

Beth tried to see what had Amy suddenly acting strange, but the crowd was thick and she could only make out a heads of dark blondish brown and black clothing before they were swallowed up and ushered to the other side of the bar. Beth found herself leaning over to try and see but – to her frustration – she couldn't see anything.

“Seriously, Amy?” Sasha laughed, drawing Beth back to the group.

“What?” Amy asked, looking defensive as she gulped down a large swig of beer.

“You have been chasing down those guys for months now,” Tara pipped up, Beth noting that she sounded a little bitter as she looked down into her bottle with a squint. “I don't think they're interested.”

“They're interested. They just don't know it yet!” Amy said firmly, earning a snort from Abraham and a laugh from Bob.

“Who?” Beth asked, having to speak up as the noise kept up.

Rosita opened her mouth to answer, when the front door of the pub opened and the bar errupted in greeting. Beth was able to make out this man though. He had long black hair down to his shoulders, was dressed rather slum like, and threw his arms up in greeting.

“Hey fuckface, get me a beer!” he yelled and the patrons at the other side of the bar yelped and laughed, pulling the man down to sit with them.

“Looks like the Yakavetta does let his dogs off the leash for holiday,” Abraham grumbled, eying the long haired man with distaste as Rosita scowled and slapped his muscular arm and shook her head at him.

Beth giggled at the scowl Abraham threw at her, but she could see there was no ill intent behind it. In fact Beth could see that Abraham was head-over for Rosita and she for him, both seeming to show affection by being a little blunt and rough with one another while Bob and Sasha were sweet and playful.

The conversation picked up and Beth found herself forgetting about the early question of the patrons as she went from her third to her fifth in a matter of time. And being that she wasn't a heavy drinker, Beth felt her cheeks were flushed and she already very much on the line of tipsy and the beers no longer tasted awful.

It's by the sixth that Abraham and Rosita – both having had way more than her – call it quit and head out at around eight, both pawing at each other and leaving Beth with Amy, Sasha, Bob, and Tara before Bob and Sasha are calling it a night – Bob being the sober driver because he's an admitting recovering alcoholic and letting Sasha lean on him – and Beth is left with Tara and Amy.

Beth likes Tara. She's a little crude and blunt and some of the stuff that comes out of her and Amy's mouths make her already red face light up even more. But she's having fun. She's laughing and watching guys try to hit on Tara or get at Amy and she's even subjected to a few look overs. It's a good time and she wonders how come she never celebrated and had this much fun on Saint Patty's day before?

“Take a fuckin picture, brotha, it'll last longer!” an Irish brogue laughs loudly, cutting through the dwindling crowds chatter.

“Shuddup!” another Irish brogue almost hisses, and Beth finds herself turning to look over her shoulder to the other end of the bar.

Her blue-green eyes meet two sets of blue eyes but it's the darker eyed and darker blonde hair that catches her the most. Because there's two men in black shirts and jeans and she can make out a few tatttoos in her slowly growing drunk state.

One is scruffier looking than the other and her eyes are drawn to his slightly shy smile before he's turning away first and growling something at the other man – who is so obviously his brother because no two men can look that much alike without some kind of relation – and the one with the slightly spiked hair is grinning at her before he's ducking down to say something to his brother.

“Do you know them?” Beth finds herself asking Amy, whose eying the two handsome men with hungry eyes Beth use to see on Maggie when she saw a guy she was interested in. Amy takes a sip of her drink and nods, a smirk on her face that has Beth confused.

“MacManus brothers,” Tara slurs with a scoff and Beth has to strain to hear what she's actually said and Amy is shooting her an annoyed look. Tara holds up a hand in surrender and finishes off the rest of her beer. She calls Doc over – who Beth learns has turrets and thus why many of the patrons lovingly call him “Fuckass” - and pays for her beers before she's getting up.

“Peace,” she grunts and gives Beth a fist pump and waves bye to Amy. On her way out a guy tries to grab her ass, and Beth cringes when the brunette sends the guy easily on his ass with a well placed hook and the bar is roaring in laughter at the stunned look on the guys face and Tara's “I'm a lesbian, jackass” as she stomps out.

“Is she going to be okay?” Beth asks, concerned. Sasha and Rosita at least left with someone. Tara was basically walking alone and Beth didn't think anyone should be walking alone. Especially since it was getting darker outside.\

“She's fine. She'll be outside waiting for her sister Lily to get her,” Amy explained, shaking her head at the door Tara just exited. “She's so... Ughhh!”

“What?” Beth asked, genuinely confused as to why Tara and Amy seem so tense with each other.

“Back in high school I was attacked by this guy named Randal... It made it rough for me to trust guys. Tara was the one who saved me from him. We've been close since then and she was always around after it happened... I didn't know she had a thing for me until we were both drunk one night and she kissed me outside a party. And I kissed her back, because I was drunk and just had a bad night. That was it though. Tara... She kinda held onto it and well a few months later I was dating again and since then, Tara's just.... I don't know,” Amy sighed, her words slightly slurred as she tried to explain things to her.

Beth took it all in and felt a stab of pain for Tara. To be into someone who wasn't into you at all because of whatever reason was hard. Beth herself had faced that trouble with boys in the past and she was sure for Tara it was probably a tad bit harder. Especially since Amy was obviously into men...

“I keep hoping she'll find someone and we can just be friends again without all this tension, “Amy huffed and Beth reached out and pat her leg, giving it a friendly squeeze. 

And that earned a smile from the fellow blonde before she was ordering a shot – whiskey – for the both of them. And god did it burn to suck down and made her head spin, but Beth swallowed it down before her and Amy fell into a mindless conversation of trouble in love life and embarassing stories that had Beth and her giggling like drunk idiots.

The night goes on and when Beth looks at the clock – hger vision now swaying just a little – it's nine and she's drunk and bar has dwindled down to a very small handful who are being just as loud and giddy as a full bar. Beth wonders if they should leave, but Doc smiles at Amy and her and they stay.

She can feel eyes on her, though. She can feel – even in her pretty much inebriated state – she's being watched. And when she looks over her left shoulder to see who it is, she can see the spiky haired blonde snicker before him and the darker haired one are smacking and cussing at each other and the long haired man is shaking his head and cursing at both of them before things fall back to normal at their sections.

“Ya girls are welcome ta join us! No need for pretty blonde lasses to be all alone!” 

Amy and Beth turn to face spiky hair and Beth tries not to snicker as Amy perks up at his attention. So this was who she'd been trying to catch eye with earlier. Beth has to bite her lip to not blurt out and ask. She's smiling and feeling happy but she's trying to keep a tab on her mouth.

“I don't know, Beth. That's a bit of a walk for us... Maybe if you boys have a shot with us, we'll be inclined to join you,” Amy calls back cooly and the men all “ooo” and laugh as spiky hair grins and dark hair gives a matching, shyer grin.

“Well now, brother, we can't just leave the ladies to their own! Ma wouldn't like that much would she?” Spiky hair pipes up as he gets to his feet and Dark hair is following him with a laugh.

“Nah, brother, she wouldn't. Best do as they ask and escort them over,” he replies with a twinkle in his eyes that makes Beth's beer filled stomach flutter and jolt.

Doc is already pouring four shots of whatever he's grabbed from under the table and handing them off. Spiky hair is right at Amy's hip while Beth is given the warmth of Dark hair pressing, but not invading like, into her side. And Beth finds herself drawn to his dark blue eyes and kind smile as he holds up his shot for a cheers and Beth sputters as she shoots hers down – God above that _burns_! – and Amy is laughing at her startled face before they're both easily whisked to join the crowd of large men.

“I'm Beth,” she blurts out as she gets settled beside Amy and him as Amy is flirting shamelessly with Spiky hair.

“Murphy,” he introduces easily, eyes twinkling and a easy, drunk smile on his face that makes Beth's stomach flutter and her already drunk hazed mind spin at how out of all the Irish accents she's heard, his sounds almost sinful and makes her lick her lips.

His eyes flicker to her wetted lips and she's actually thankful for the alcohol making her cheeks red because she's pretty sure underneath it she's blushing. She's thankful for the courage the alcohol gives her to not duck under the way he's easily – not rudely or uncomfortably so – looking her over and that she's able to playfully do the same to him and meet his gaze before they're both smiling at each other.

“Aint seen you here before,” he notes as Beth grabs for her beer – she doesn’t remember bringing it with her so she absently assumes it must have been Docs doing – and taking a sip to wet her palate.

“I just moved here from Georgia,” she explains, hoping she isn't slurring too much and that she's being as casual as she doesn't feel because goodness he's very attractive now that she's up close and talking with him.

He opens his mouth to say something, but he's cut off as Doc calls for their attention. And Beth feels disappointed that their conversation is cut short but like everyone else she's drawn to Doc because the man reminds her of her father and she's always been one to respect her elders.

"Listen listen, boys.. And girls... I've got some very bad news... I'm gonna have to close down the b-b-bar. The Russians are buying up buildings all over the town including this one- Fuck! Ass!... And they're not letting me renew my lease.”

A sober-like feeling comes over the bar and the patrons. Beth felt herself sober up slightly at the news and she hears Amy gasp beside her. Beth looked at Doc and felt a twinge of sorrow. It was obvious the man was hurt by this news. He looked devastated.

"L-let me talk to my boss. Maybe he can somet-” the long haired man tried to speak before Doc waved a hand at him.

"Now listen fellas.. and ladies,” Doc said, eyeing Beth and Amy, “I don't want anyone to know so you keep your traps shut... You know what they say: People in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships."

This pulled a laugh out of the patrons and Beth herself giggled, pretty certain that wasn't how that proverb went, even with her drunken state and she flushes a darker red at the way Murphy – who'd had his rapt attention on Doc as he talked – winked at her and laughed at the confused looking bar tender.

“Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or something. This mix'n'match shit's gotta go,” the long haired man chuckled between the brothers, shaking his head and puffing on his cigarette as the older male furrowed his brow more.

“What?” he asked, obviously not understanding why everyone was laughing.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Spiky hair – Beth really should try to learn his name but she knows she's not sober enough to try yet – guffawed as he stubbed out his cigarette butt after Amy took a final drag from it with a smirk.

"And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen," Murphy pipped up, waving his cigarette at Doc as everyone snickered or shook their head, the older male scowling at them and looking to pout. At least he didn't look as sad as he did before.

Beth smiled and went to take a drink of her beer, only to jump as she heard the pubs front door open. Frowning, Beth turned to look behind her, noting the startled and slightly concerned look on Doc's face as she turned to watch three men stride up to them.

Amy ducked from Spiky hairs side and was at her side, suddenly looking startled and uncomfortable as she tugged Beth up and muttered “we should go now” and eying the three men with a touch of disgust and a very light look of fear.

Before Beth could question what had gotten into Amy, the bigger of the three – a large bald man standing in the middle – spoke up, his accent Russian and thick and offering no sense of comfort or want for being liked that made Beth sober up so quick she felt like she was whip-lashed awake.

“I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna try and guestimate when the next chapter will be out anymore. Just... It'll come when it comes lol. I just write and either get done soon or later.
> 
> Seven-and-a-half pages just for you all! I wanted to give you something more just in case. Luv y'all! Thanks for the support!


	5. March 18, 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An off-kilter day after an off-kilter night.

_You, you work all night (All night)_  
 _And when you work you don't feel all right_  
 _And we, we can't stop feeling all right (All right)_  
 _And everything is all right_  
 **Party Hard** , Andrew W.K.

**Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 5: March 18, 1999_  
.

Beth felt like her arm was going to be yanked from its socket! Amy had yanked her – literally like a cartoon character almost – from her stool and out the door as the giant Russian who'd introduced himself as Ivan Chekov, shoo'd them out the door. She'd only been able to catch Murphy's eye briefly before she was pulled out into the cold street and being ushered down the street.

“Wait! I live that way!” Beth had tried, the cold sobering her up a little to realize she was going the wrong way.

“Crash at my place,” Amy puffed out, stumbling a little as they made it to a payphone. Beth huddled close to her for heat, her head lulling and her eyes drooping. She felt really sleepy and dazed all of a sudden....

“Oh God,” she croaked as – before she really had time to catch herself – she was hurling up beer and who knows what, hand pressed against an electrical pole as light traffic speed by, their car lights make her head hurt after having been in the dimly lit bar for the last few hours.

She heard Amy babel something into the phone before she was yelling into it and barking angrly. She reached around the payphone and rubbed her back soothingly before she was once again growling like a dog into the phone and Beth was hurling up more of her alcohol. The sudden jerking from Amy had apparently not settled well for her stomach...

“Stop being a prick and prick! The fucking door better be open when I get there!” Amy barked into the phone before slamming it down. She grabbed her change and ducked around, cooing at Beth to “just let it out” and “take it easy” while Beth tried to get her bearings down.

She wasn't sure how long she stood outside throwing up in the cold Boston air, but as she could settle her stomach, Beth found herself standing in front of an apartment loft that was next to another Pub called “Finn's” and over a quaint looking Mexican restaurant.

Amy growled as she tapped her foot angrily and shoved her thumb repeatedly on a button labeled 3-E. She pushed her hair out of her face and kept Beth leaning against her. It was after a few curses that Beth and Amy were greeted with a bright light and a groan. 

“You know I got work tomorrow, right?!” A male voice whined as Beth was grabbed by strong hands and with Amy's help, she was pulled up a set of stairs. She blinked and took in the smell of cigarettes and male aftershave and bad coffee, shaking her head as she was gently placed onto a couch. Instantly she fell onto her side and groaned, the room spinning.

“Christ, Amy-!” a male voice groaned loudly.

“Shut-up, David,” Amy grunted before Beth heard shuffling.

“You couldn't go to your own place?” the male grumbled angrly.

“You were closer and she wasn't gonna make it to my place. Don't be such an asshol-” Amy began, only for the male to cut her off.

“I got work tomorrow!” he snapped out, Beth catching a male hand waving towards Amy.

“You can go to work and we'll close up. I know where the spare key is-” She tried before cutting off as Beth heard something fall; loudly.

“Fuck me...” the man groaned and Beth heard him let out a long puff of air.

“I don't do incest,” Amy joked before Beth heard what sounded like the squeak of another couch.

“You're a piece of work, you know that Amy-”

Beth closed her eyes, concentrating on blocking their loud voices out. She breathed slowly, not wanting to throw up anymore. Her fingers dug into the sofa cushion and she sloppily kicked off her boots as someone dropped a blanket over her and she was snuggling deep under it, slurring out a “thank-you” as she felt herself drifting off.

As unconsciousness gripped and dragged her down, Beth caught sight of twinkling dark blue eyes before the blackness overcame and she was off to sleep.

-0-

"Oh God," Beth croaked, cracking her eyes open long enough to whimper and snap them shut, the sunlight feeling like fire against her eyelids as a shiver ran through her body and she suppressed a gag at the aftertaste she got from a rather unladylike belch.

Beth blindly yanked at the blanket she was wrapped up in, pulling it tighter around her shivering body and pulling it over her head to try and block out her face as her heartbeat pounded an erratic tune in her ears and her stomach churned painfully. 

"Bright!" Beth heard Amy- Amy?!

Beth jerked slightly and then regretted it as her body screamed in protest and she was whimpering, curling tighter under the heavy blanket pulled up around her body... A very unfamiliar blanket... And she was very certain she wasn't in her bed!

"Dammit," Beth heard Amy - yes that was really Amy's voice, though rougher - curse before she heard heavy feet hit the ground and stomp. Suddenly things got darker and Beth braved pulling her blanket down enough.

Amy stood before a giant window and was yanking the heavy curtains close, standing in her shirt and underwear, blonde hair looking like a small birds nest as she stumbled back to the other couch and face planted into it.

That was right... She'd gotten drunk last night with Amy. It had been Saint Patty's Day... Beth frowned as she tried to recall all the details from last night, only to find the only thing she could recall was dark blue eyes and a lot of smoke and burning alcohol. Way to much alcohol... At least more than she'd ever consumed before.

Beth's mouth and throat felt like she was sucking on cotton and the taste swimming on her taste buds was revolting. With a little debating, Beth carefully sat up and placed her legs over the side of the couch, gripping the cushions for support as the room spun.

As soon as she could see straight, Beth got to her feet. Amy lifted her head to look at her before she too was on her fete, grumbling and without a word she walked past Beth and motioned them both into a bathroom that was in the middle of a picture-less hallway of a place that smelled like it needed a woman's touch. The bathroom wasn't any better.

“Where are we?” Beth was finally able top ask after cupping water in her hands and slurping it down hungrily as Amy handed her two blue Tylenol and two red ibuprofen pills before they were both greedily swallowing the pills down. Though Beth would normally be appalled at taking that many pills at once, her pounding skull was enough to tell her to let it go. 

“My cousins place. It was closer,” Amy gasped, having had her face under the faucet of the sink, sucking down water and letting it cool her slightly flushed face. “His names David. He's a cop or something like that. Trustworthy. Don't worry. He just bitched at me and tucked you in.”

Beth nodded before she wrinkled her noise, the smell of cheap beer and cigarettes waffing off her clothes. She tugged at her shirt in pouting disgust but shook it off. She would just have to change when she could get back to her apartment...

"Are we close to _Boherduff St._?" Beth asked, watching Amy check the bags now under her eyes. Her fellow blonde nodded. “We're on _Cherry St._ , which is like right around the corner from _Boherduff_ ," she explained before they were both squeezing out the bathroom and falling onto their respected couch.

As she laid there, Beth's eyes caught sight of the clock and she almost blanched when she saw the time! She'd slept past noon, the clock reading a quarter til two... She'd never slept past noon. Not since she was really young or very sick... Well she supposed that being hungover was a type of sickness at this point, as that's how she felt; sick.

“Is your cousin going to be mad at us for staying this long?” Beth asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at invading a basically strange mans apartment. Sure he was Amy's cousin, but she technically still didn't know Amy yet.

“He'll bitch and moan but that's just how he is. Grandma Greenly once told me and Andrea that he should've been a woman with how much he freaks out and bitches,” Amy chuckled fondly. Beth tried not to laugh because it hurt to laugh.

“I thought your last name was Harrison?” she asked instead.

“It is. My mothers' maiden name was Greenly,” she explained as she pulled on her bottoms and shimmied into the tight material while Beth pulled on her boots.

“Well he's got to be pretty smart. He's a cop, right?” she asked, recalling Amy mentioning such.

“A Detective to be specific... But who needs brains to be a cop in this day in age?” Amy scoffed, waving it off as Beth frowned. The cops back in Kings County had all been pretty smart in her opinion... Well save for Office Welsh, though Beth didn't know the man well enough to feel comfortable at passing that kind of judgment.

They fell into silence after that. Amy had made them both eggs and toast – “He'll deal with it” she'd said at Beth's protest of eating the mans food – and they'd both sat and watched _Tom & Jerry_ and _Looney Tunes_ , laying around and letting their hangovers lessen enough for them to get up to leave around five.

Beth had done the dishes and folded the blanket up and made sure any mess they'd made was cleaned up. Amy had muttered that she was “such a country hospitality freak” and Beth had just smiled, shrugging it off. She'd been raised to thank those who'd helped you and this was the only way she could with David being gone. So she cleaned his place up for him.

The walk back to _Boherduff St._ was quiet, Beth feeling exhuasted and dirty. She had never slept in her clothes before. Not even when she was bone dead tired from working on the farm with Otis and her daddy. Her mama would have thrown a fit to see she'd done so... Actually her mama would've thrown more than a fit if she knew what Beth had been up to last night while daddy would hang his head and Maggie would be pressing for details.

She smiled fondly at the thought of home and her family. Tomorrow she ought to give them a call. She hadn't heard from them since her second night in Boston. She knew they'd be wanting to hear from her and know if she got a job and if she was doing okay.

Beth's smile stayed until she was right outside her apartment... And found herself staring at a few cops hanging around the alleyway between her loft building and the old abandoned one next to it. There was police tape across it and the police were ushering people by. 

“What the hell?” Amy murmured, speaking Beth's thoughts for her as she stepped closer.

“Sorry, ma'am. Can't let anyone by,” a cop stated firmly, a light Irish-Brooklyn accent flittering from him as he held out a hand to keep Beth from stepping towards the entryway.

“Fuck off. She lives here,” Amy growled at him and Beth flushed in embarasment! Speaking to a cop like that would've gotten her backside wiped! Even Maggie had never been that brash towards police. Not even the time she'd been in trouble for vandalizing and drunk with a few of her less favorable friends!

The officer blinked and scowled at her. He opened his mouth to say something, when Beth heard Maeve's unmistakable brogue cutting angrly through the noise of police officers.

“Ya best be letting the lass through! She's my tenant! I don' need ya all ta be talkin to them like that! Bad enough yer lot is crowdin da sidewalk! Now yer harassin my payin tenants!” her voice was thick with anger as Bluebell and Gipsy sniffed and snarled and barked at the officers.

“Look, lady, we're just doin our job!” a cop – not the young one that had stopped Beth – groaned, seeming to have been putting up with this for awhile as he tried not to get attacked by Gipsy, who was bouncing on her hindlegs and snapping her little jaw in annoyance at him.

“I don't give a pigs ass! Ya let the girl through or I'll throw a stick at ya!” Maeve seethed, shaking a walking stick at them and stomping it on the ground, riling up the little Yorkshire Terrier and Shetland Sheepdog more.

“Alright, alright!” the man groaned, motioning to the cop holding Beth and Amy back before he nodded and let them through, eying Maeve and the other cop.

“You alright?” Beth asked the older woman with concern, eying all the cops around the building. They looked like they'd been digging around the area for awhile now.

“I'm fine, lass, no worries,” Maeve waved off with a huff towards an officer that skirted by them. “I just don't have much love for the boys in black here. Especially rude ones thinkin the is too big fer their britches!”

She spoke loudly and firmly so that all the police around could hear, Bluebell and Gipsy snarling in agreement as the officer – a detective most likely, considering he wasn't dressed in the typical uniform, his hair balding and a scruff of facial hair around his mouth – grumbled darkly under his breath at her while another man – this one a little more clean shaven with spiked up bangs and fine-cut facial hair around the mouth – gave a thin-lipped scowl towards them.

“Amy? The fuck you doing here!” a voice cut from behind the two men as Amy groaned.

“Fuck,” she grumbled under her breath as a smooth faced man with wide, almost jittery eyes and short cut dark hair came stumbling between the two and made towards where Beth and Amy stood.

“Hey, David,” Amy grumbled as the man – so this was David? – sputtered in disbelief.

“The hell you doing here?” he almosy yelled, looking around and then back at Amy with obvious panic. “Thought you were still passed out at my place.”

“It's like a little past five, David, we left your house cause we were bored and felt better.. .What the heck is going on here?” Amy asked, juttering her chin at the police tape and the two detectives who were eying them.

“Finishing up an investigation. Police business,” he answered almost robotic like and Beth assumed he'd been repeating that line all day. Amy clicked her tongue and scoffed.

“Right. I see that... Thanks for letting me and Beth crash last night. I'll call you later. Just helping Beth get home. Gonna head home myself,” Amy huffed as David crossed his arms and nodded, looking releaved. “Don't worry I won't stomp on your cred.”

“That's not – You – For fuck sakes!” David groaned as Amy waved him off and turned to Beth.

“You still got my number?” she asked Beth and she nodded. “Good. Give me a call later or I'll see you at work. See ya.”

And with that Amy turned on her heel and ducked around the cops blocking the street to leave, ignoring her cousin as he tried to chase after her and ignored the other detectives calling him back to the scene.

“Come on, lass. Lets get inside. It's getting cool out and if I have to deal with these pests any longer I'll cane someone,” Maeve huffed, motioning Bluebell and Gipsy inside, Beth holding the door open so she could get in without hassle.

Once inside, Beth glanced back at the entryway and followed Maeve to her place to make sure the older woman made it inside okay. Beth could tell having all these cops around was making the old woman very upset.

“You know, lass, it may not be like it was a hundred years ago, but an Irish never forgets and we never talk to police. Because there aint “no justice for a mick” you hear?” Maeve grumbled darkly, letting Bluebell and Gipsy off their leashes as she motioned Beth into her place.

Beth shut the door and stood in the doorway before taking off her boots and following after the woman to her kitchen. The place was cozy and well lived, antiques and heirlooms all around and an air of having once been a home with children and love. The love was there, but the touch of family showed as memories in picture frames Beth could see lining her walls.

“What happened? Why are there so many cops here?” Beth asked finally, Maeve – who'd made a fresh cup of coffee – gave her a cup and motioned her to have a seat. Beth tried not to groan at how sore she still felt or at how heavenly coffee tasted right now. She wasn't a fan of black coffee but just the taste hit the spot.

“This mornin' I woke ta the sound of screamin all da way up on da fif' floor. Well my ol' bones aint as spry as they used ta be so I wasn't able ta get upstairs quick enough ta see but a bit... It was the daftes thing, lass! Someone had jumped from da roof! With a toilet! I saw it fall from da sky like it came from heaven!” Maeve was shaking her head and Beth could only blink in confusion and get the image of a toilet dropping down from the sky.

“I heard more screamin' and I went to da window and all I saws was a man makin off with another man over his shoulder and they was off an out da alley entrance, leaven behind bodies an a broken toilet! I'm waitin ta see which one of me tenants it is, cause I'd like ta hear the story behind this,” she laughed and Beth shook her head, still trying to wrap her mind around what she was being told.

“Did you know the bodies?” Beth asked and Maeve shook her head.

“No but I did catch one of dem boys say the bodies were Russian,” she mused and Beth felt her stomach drop.

Once again the Russian community had poked its head into what she'd assumed was an Irish covered neighborhood. She went back to last night – of what she could remember at least – to the Russian man named Ivan and his companions. She wondered if they had anything to do with this... It wasn't to far from the bar afterall... Though why the Russians would come to a back alley here was anyones guess... It made no sense to come here unless the lived here.

“Do any Russians live in the building?” she tried and Maeve looked thoughtful.

“Only one. She's a good lass. Lives on third floor. She wouldn't have nuttin ta do with such trouble,” Maeve mused and Beth perked up.

“Anya... Is her name Anya?” Beth asked and Maeve looked surprise.

“Aye. How'd ya know that?” she asked.

“I met her at McGinty's... She bought me my first beer,” Beth explained and Maeve nodded.

“I see... Well Anya is a good lass. Came from a rough life, but she's done good. Dem men they carted out were Russian mafia. Anya wouldn't get mixed up in that, “Maeve waved off. “Them detectives were already harassin the poor gal. She'd been sleepin! Works the late shift at the meat facory at the docs I was tellin ya about. Poor lass was probably half-asleep when they bugged her.”

Beth smiled at how mothering Maeve sounded. It seems she took it in her own heart to adopt those around her she deemed in need of her affection and care. Beth was a little flattered to feel she was being drawn into that category for the old woman.

The rest of the conversation puttered off to simple topics of “how's work” and “did you have a good Saint Patty's Day” and Beth telling a laughing Maeve about her simple but fun time at McGinty's with Amy and about her morning. Maeve had cooed over and gently coaxed her out the door.

“Ya go an rest, lass! Yous gots work tamorro' an I bet your tuckered! Young ya are, but a body needs rest,” she tutted and Beth thanked her as she sent her out with a small bag of cookies – chocolate chips she'd made this morning to keep her mind off the police – and kind goodbyes to Bluebell and Gipsy.

She took the stairs up, though by the third floor she felt tuckered out. She had to drag herself up the next to flights and stumbled through her apartment door. Inside, Beth dragged off her shoes and stripped from her clothes down to nothing before she was crawling into her bed and snuggling naked into her sheets.

Not even a few minutes later she was out like a light, her last thoughts being on “what a strange day” and dark blue eyes that seemed to once again creep behind her closed eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything seems like it's moving slow and we arnt getting much of Beth with the boys. We will, I promise! I'm taking the time to expand and keep on the story and Beth's growing connection with the neighborhood and people. The boys will be in soon, I swear ;) Have patience!


	6. March 19, 1999

_Now and then when I see her face_  
 _She takes me away to that special place_  
 _And if I stared too long_  
 _I'd probably break down and cry_  
 **Sweet Child O' Mine** , Guns N' Roses

**Of Angels & Crusaders** : _Chapter 6: March 19, 1999_  
.

“Trust me, you're gonna love this place. The bar tender is an asshole, but the foods good and the company is okay if you can stomach a bunch of idiots who think they'll make it big in the mob someday,” Amy explained as Beth kept up with her quicker strides as best she could.

For lunch today, Amy had told Shifty they were going to go out to a place called _Lakeview_. Shifty – seeming to still be coming down from a binge night – waved them on while T-Dog and Noah Jameson – a dark skinned man who was between her and Amy's age and was a call in with a limp who worked odd hours for shifty – took over for them.

“I spy with me Irish eye, a pretty blonde lass and her equally pretty friend!” a familiar voice cut behind Beth and Amy. Beth smiled widely and turned in time to almost come face to chest with Ray Segan. He grinned down at her and Beth squeaked as she was lifted into a bear hug.

“Easy, son. You'll break the little lass,” Joe Segan pipped up as he came beside his son and nodded a greeting to Amy, who had stopped to watch the scene with amusement and a wave to the two.

“Hey Joe, Ray, what brings you boys from the shop?” Amy asked as Ray put Beth down and the four of them began making their way once again down the street, Beth being held to Ray's side.

“Closed the shop for the rest of the week. It's Saint Patty's week! Gotta enjoy the free time for beer and fun,” Ray said cheerfully, patting Beth on the back as they rounded a corner and Amy was leading the strange foursome into a small, slightly packed deli.

“Hey, Sal! Two roast beefs fer me and the boy and a Guinness!” Joe boomed over the crowd, earning a wave and grunt from the large man behind the bar before he and Ray were ushering Amy and her into a booth.

Beth felt like her head was spinning. Everyone around Boston moved as quickly as the city seemed to. No one kept to many pleasantries it seemed, thus how she found herself tucked against Ray's side in a tiny booth with Amy grinning like she'd been the cat that caught a canary. 

“Ya lasses want anything?” Ray asked. Amy ordered for both of them – “Trust me you'll love this!” – before Ray was barking over the noise to Sal about what else they wanted. Which again, the old man waved it off and grunted but still wrote it down to make.

“Seriously, what are you two doing here? You don't come this way much,” Amy asked as a waiter brought them coffee cups and the guys beers. Beth poured herself a cup from the kettle and gave the waiter a thanks as she grabbed for cream and sugar. She had to swat at Ray's hand when he playfully tried to pour more in for her, his deep voice booming around her as he laughed.

“We had a job to do for a friend,” Joe said, sipping his Guinness. “Got done a wee bit earlier than we thought. Closer to come here than walk to Shifty's. Didn't expect ta run into ya.”

Beth went to ask what other jobs the two did, when Joe straightened in his seat beside Amy and made a motion to Ray. The younger Segan craned his neck around before he too straightened with a scowl that made Beth want to flinch away from how harsh it made his rugged face look.

“Is é an ag fuck sí ag déanamh anseo?” Ray murmured low, surprising Beth had his sudden switch to what sounded like the Irish tongue, having heard her great great grandmother Greene slip into the language from time to time when Beth was little.

“Níl a fhios agam. Is dócha nach bhfuil do rud éigin go maith,” Joe huffed back, eying the front of the Deli.

Beth craned her head to see what had the two men looking so sour and Amy – who'd gone quiet – looking like she was about to watch something gossip worthy go down. So craning her neck to look over her shoulder, Beth was surprised to spot a familiar head of blonde hair strolling their way.

“Anya?” Beth piped up, surprised. She hadn't seen the Russian woman since her first night of exploration.

Anya paused on her way by – having not even been paying their table any mind – and scrunched up her nose at her. She looked to be trying to place who Beth was before a slow smile spread across her face.

“Dievka! Didn't recognize you without smoke haze and a beer,” she grinned widely, crossing her arms over her chest after rolling the sleeves of her hoodie up. Beth noted a few tattoos up her arm along with nasty looking scars on her knuckles.

“How are you?” Beth asked, feeling the others eying her but not paying it much mind. Anya had been the first kind people besides Maeve she'd met and had somewhat of a conversation with. Now that they weren't surrounded in an environment she wasn’t really familiar with, she felt she ought to try getting to know the woman more.

“I'm alright, dievka.... Just surprised. Didn't take ya for a mick fan,” she said evenly, locking eyes with Ray and Joe, who stiffened. A grin spread across her face and Beth suddenly felt like something was wrong.

“Is féidir leat cónaí in ár chomharsanacht ach leat féachaint fearr ort féin, Rook,” Ray growled, his voice gruff and body locked. Joe sent his son a glare but quickly put his sights back on Anya, who was still grinning though it was now tight.

Beth frowned deeply and noted that Amy was looking down at her drink and stiff, eyes darting between thethree and sending a pleading look to Beth. Yes... Something was defiantly wrong... And it was probably her fault!

“Well that's good... It was nice seeing you again, Anya,” Beth finally spoke up, causing the Segans and the older woman to turn and look at her. The Russian woman eyed her before smiling again, not a hint of malice or mockery in sight, much to Beth's relief.

“You too, dievka. You get tired of shamrocks, you and me can go have a bit together,” she said kindly before nodding to her and sending one more stink-eye to the boys and making for a booth in the far corner of the Diner where a group of men greated her eagerly and dragged her into the booth.

“Lass... I know yer new around here, but ya best make yer friends wisely,” Ray said after a beat. Beth blinked up at the older male, confused at the hard scowl still etched on his features. Beth glanced across the table to Amy, confused. The older man made a “talk later” sign before Beth looked back at her coffee/

She suddenly wasn’t feeling quit as hungry as she was before.

**-0-**

It would be after finishing their shift at Shifty's before Amy would explain anything.

After they got their food, the rest of the lunch date was uneventful, though the Segan's had lost most of heir early fun and play. Though not enough for Ray to playfully scold that she needed to stop by the shop more often so they could adjust her taste in movies.

After that the four split to two and parted ways, the brothers heading back for their shop as Amy speed dragged them back to work so they wouldn't be late and have to listen to Shifty give them Hell and to relieve Noah from work, allowing him to go to the back and finish helping Shifty with organizing and finish building the new shelves her boss was trying to make in his office.

“First off, How do you know Anya Kostka?” Amy asked once they were both out the door of work, stuffing her hands in her pocket and eying Beth like she was trying to put together a strange puzzle.

“I met her at McGinty's the first time I went... She was nice. She was drunk, but pleasant,” Beth explained, tucking her hair behind her ear as a sharp gust of wind caught at it, watching the way Amy pursed her lips and nodded as she looked for the words she needed

“Manhattan has... Rules. Silent rules,” Amy began, both falling into smaller steps beside one another as they made for Beths place, which Amy had to pass to get to her own. “And one of those rules is “choose your side, so to speak.”

Beth furrowed her brow. “Side?” she asked, and Amy nodded as if that answered everything. Butit didn’t. In fact it just made Beth even more confused. What sides? Whose side? Why did she have to choose sides?

“Does the name Yakavetta mean anything to you?” Amy spoke up after a beat, causing Beth to nod. She recalled Abraham growling something about Rocco and “Yakavetta dog”.... Whatever that was supposed to mean.

“Okay... Well see Manhattan is pretty much under Yakavetta's thumb... The Yakavetta Crime Family is run by their Don, Guiseppe “Papa Joe” Yakavetta. Mean guy, real powerful and influencial on the crime wave through the city... And one of those crime waves leads him to the Russian syndicate, to people like that Ivan jerk that came into McGinty's,” Amy explains slowly and quietly, as if any second now someone would come out and beat them for speaking on this.

“What does that have to do with Anya and the Segan's?” Beth asked quietly, still not fully understanding what Amy was getting at.

“I'm getting there... See what people dont know is that the Itaians, the Russians, and the Chinese... They're not the only ones with someone puing strings... That's where the Irish come in,” Amy explains, a smirk on her face. “The Irish have been pressing back for years, messing up Yakevetta's work, making things difficult.”

“Are the Irish trying to take over?” Beth asked, a little entranced by what Amy was explaining.

Amy shook her head. “No way. They're trying to keep the area safe. Trying to keep mob influence from kids, from taking over and ruling everything... And Joe and Ray Segan are soldiers of that front. And Anya? She's the granddaughter of Lev Kostka, the Don of the Russian syndicate. Her father, Simon Kostka, is next in line as Don and if the Irish succeed, then that puts the Kostka's in the line of the firing range.”

Beth nodded, but couldn't help the frown deep on her features. “Anya lives in the same building as me with Russians... Isn't that dangerous,” she wonders, earning a shrug from Amy.

“I stay out of that. It's best to keep your head down when it comes to this stuff... Just know that if you're gonna stay friends with the Segans and Anya you'll be caught in a really awkward and probably dangerous crossfire.”

And with that Amy waved, moving on and making Beth realized they had been standing outside her apartment for the last few minutes of the conversation. And she watched Amy head down the road, before she turns and goes to go inside.

“Oof!”

Beth grunts as she runs straight into Rocco, who is carrying a paper bag and wearing sunglasses. He straightens himself and tugs the bag closer to his person, grumbling something under his breath in what sounds like Italian before muttering a “Sorry” and heading off down the road where he climbs into what she assumes is his car and drives off.

She stares at where he was parked for awhile before she turns and heads inside, having to step around police tape that was leftover from when the cops had been covering the place. Inside she can hear Maeve's dog's barking and pittering around before she heads up to her apartment.

Beth felt like she needed a long shower and a chance to curl up on her couch and watch some mindless television for once. It was looking to be that kind of an evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not much with the boys this chapter, but it's St. Patty's Day and I wanted to update my piece.
> 
> The explanation of Ray and Joe Segam + the Irish + the Russians is important to note. Every time I watch TBS I always think of the line Connor says. "Nah not in our neighborhood. All Irish" when Murphy mentions someone telling Smecker about them. It always struck me how the Irish seem really good at keeping their tracks covered and have hands in things... So maybe their is a sort of "Irish gang" but they're the "keep it clean" kind of gang and while they're not large, they're still strong enough to make tiny dents in plans. It explains why Connor and Murphy weren't easy to catch for Smecker. I love the boys, but they weren't always subtle so whose to say someone wasn't helping and cleaning up under the radar?
> 
> That's my thought anyway.... Hope you like it! Again sorry it's short and sorry it took so long. Fuck college... That's all. Just fuck it lol.

**Author's Note:**

> No boys yet. At least not a personal up close with 'em. That comes later! I'm getting dear Beth settled in first!


End file.
